


Starry Night

by vilelac



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Model Edward, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilelac/pseuds/vilelac
Summary: The modern AU where Winry is a Chef in a fancy restaurant and needs a date to the Michelin party so Alphonse suggest his older brother Edward, who happens to be a known model in Paris and is used to rich parties, to help her.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least twelve things to do and what am I doing? Writing an AU no one asked for just because I wanna see these two bang. Again: I know nothing about chefs, kitchens or Michelin stars, I just watched Emily in Paris and decided that her neighbor reminded me of Edward.

The restaurant was packed in that Saturday night. It was a small place, could barely fit more than six tables inside and another six on the sidewalk, so the line of people waiting for a place to sit grew larger by the second. Being the new cult place in Paris where the young adults like to frequent and spend a large amount of money was something always impressed Winry. It’s been almost three months since that article was published, the one saying Winry was the brightest and newest kitchen chef in all Paris, being only twenty six and already earning her second Michelin Star.

Winry loved the kitchen more than anything. It was great the restaurant success and being packed all days, including week nights but being able to create delicious food was her best reward.

She was delivering her signature dish, the one its photo was the article headline, to the table near the door when she noticed Alphonse standing in the bar. He was looking dashing in a grey suit, drinking his usual cosmopolitan and checking his phone every thirty seconds.

Winry made her way through him, receiving _oh my god, it’s you_ and _your food is delicious! Can I take a picture with you?_ while cleaning her hands in her white apron. As usual, her long blond hair was tied in bandana showing her earrings and the gold two-line pin attached to her white shirt showing her Chef title.

“Want tapas, home boy?” Winry leaned over the counter, supporting her body in her right elbow, head sideways. She smiled at Alphonse when he finally looked up. His face was lit by a boyish smile and he leaned to hug her, only being stopped by her step back and raised hands. “I’m working, sorry. Can’t mess the apron.”

Al chuckled. “Sorry, Win. How are you?”

“I’m good, but you didn’t tell me you’d came tonight. I’d have reserved a table for you.”

Al’s face fell and he looked at his hands. “Yeah, I’m here to drink actually.”

Winry’s eyes roomed his face, noticing the sadness. “Something happened?”

“I got stood up.” He shrugged. “I had a date and I waited for almost an hour and she didn’t show up.”

“Oh, Al, I’m sorry.” Al’s eyes were so sad that he seemed like a lost puppy. Winry patted him on the back. “I’ll make the chocolate volcano, how about that?” It was Al’s favorite desert from her restaurant.

“I think I’ll drown myself in alcohol first,” He looked up, his eyes meeting hers and noticing the concern. “But I’d love to have it later.”

Winry smiled and nodded. Alphonse Elric was one of Winry’s favorite costumer. They met a few months ago when Al was writing a piece for his magazine – he had a culinary section – and needed tips on how to cook salmon and decided to walk in the first restaurant he was passing by and ask the chef. Curiously, it was Winry’s restaurant.

After noticing his innocent smile and his dimples, Winry sat down and described step by step on how to make the best salmon in Paris. After his piece was printed and he had a positive feedback from his readers, Al started to frequent Winry’s restaurant and almost every time he would came late at night, when it was almost closing, and stay talking to Winry. First, about food and then about everything in their lives.

The first times, Winry though Al had a crush on her or maybe was trying to win her heart. She was used to guys hitting on her, some with easy and calm words and others with forward advances. She though Al was in the first group, with his patient tone and long conversations. But as she began to know him, she noticed that was just Al. Heart open, hungry for life, for connection and joy.

Once that was clear, they became good friends. Usually, before stopping by Alphonse texted her, wondering if she would make his favorite desert or she would drink a bottle of wine with him. This night, after everyone left and she closed the restaurant doors, she retrieved from the kitchen the chocolate desert and sat next to Alphonse.

Al had removed his jacket suit and had rolled up his sleeves while staring intensely his drink.

“So, who is this girl who broke you heart?” She caught him by surprise, his head snapping up to notice her.

“Ah, she’s someone I’ve been crushing forever.” Winry put the desert in front of him, two spoons on her hand. “When I finally found the courage to ask her out, she does this.”

“I’m sorry, Al. There're some stupid people on this world.” He let go of his drink and dunk the spoon in the river of chocolate. His moan was enough to let Winry know it was delicious.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright, I guess.” He sighed and looked at her. “What about you? How are things? I read the article, it was really good.”

Winry smiled, her eyes shining in happiness. “Yeah, it was. I’m really happy.” That was an understatement, she was bursting with happiness for the last two weeks.

Remembering the invitation she got earlier, she sighed. “Taking off the part where I have to attend a party full of snob people, it’s good.”

“What party?”

“The Michelin one. I already received the title, but there’s a ceremony and all that expensive things. And I have to find a date.” Alphonse was already looking brighter, almost finishing the desert although Winry didn’t touch it.

She leaned back, studying his face, the golden hair. “Hey, don’t you wanna come with me? You can be my date.”

Al seemed to think, his eyes staring at the red wall behind Winry while he licked the rest of the plate not wasting a drop of chocolate. “When is it?”

“One week from now, next Saturday.”

“I can’t, I’ll be out of town.” Winry’s face fell, her arms crossed. “Can’t you asked somebody else?”

“Al, I work seventy hours a week, I don’t have time to find someone and all my friends are busy.” Winry leaned against the chair, untying her hair. Her hands massaging her scalp, her eyes closed. Even though she loved her job, loved being a chef, it was exhausting in the end of the day.

“Well, I think I can help you.” Winry’s eyes snapped open, staring at Al. “My brother – I told you about him, remember? – he can accompany you.”

Winry tipped her head, confused. “I remember you mentioned him, but I don’t know him, Al.”

He dismissed her worried waving his hand. “That is just a detail, and Ed is used to this sort of things, parties with snob people.” Al continued before Winry could ask what he meant. “And he won’t mind, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know, Al. We never met him before, it’ll be weird.”

“Let me talk to him and I’ll text you, ok?” Winry sighed, not liking the idea. But she was running out of time and if he was related to Al he would probably be just like his brother. Right?

“Ok, talk to him and let me know.”

Twenty minutes later, Alphonse helped her turn the chairs upside down and close the restaurant. He hugged her, wrapping his coat around him.

“Thanks for the desert.”

Winry laughed and stepped back, walking towards her apartment, who was across the street from her restaurant. “Thanks for the company.”

* * *

Three days later, Winry got a text from Alphonse ten in the morning when she was opening the restaurant. Before she opened for lunch and dinner, but now with the restaurant being known, she was only opening after four p.m. It gave her enough time to sleep and to start gather things for the night.

 **Alphonse < **I pulled some favors and he said yes **>**

Before Winry could comprehend what he was saying, another text came.

 **Alphonse <** He’s coming to the restaurant to meet you and know more about the party **>**

Finally something clicked and Winry texted him back in hurry, dropping her knife set on the counter. The crew was starting to arrive, some stopping to say hello and hurry to change the normal clothes for the white apron.

 **Winry <** Al, wait. Your brother? What’s his name again? I know nothing about him **>**

 **Alphonse <** I’ve told you about him. Golden hair. Hot head. Model **> **

_What do you mean model?_

“Hey, chef, there’s someone asking for you.” She was so focused on her conversation with Al that Danny’s voice startled her. He was one of her _sous chef_ , they met at culinary school and they were together since Winry had the crazy idea to open a restaurant all by herself at the age of twenty.

Dropping her phone on her back pocket – she didn’t have time to change – and closing her leather case with her knifes, she followed Danny’s pointing direction dodging the kitchen balcony.

On the other side of the counter, stood a tall guy wearing a caramel trench coat, that looked expensive, dark jeans and oxford shoes. His golden hair – the same color as Alphonse’s – was tied in a ponytail and on his wrist was what it looked like a very _very_ expensive watch.

_Holy shit, now I get what he meant by model._

“Can I help you?” Winry used her most serious tone, trying not to be affected. This was Paris, there was a hot guy in every street corner and she was used to dealing with them.

“Are you Rockbell? Winry Rockbell?” His voice was a hoarse, in rough low way. His eyes golden, just like his hair. Two minutes in his presence and she already knew he was _nothing_ like Alphonse. Alphonse had angelic beauty, innocent eyes and easy smiles, but this guy? Yeah, there was nothing angelic about him.

“Hm, yes I am. I’m assuming you’re Al’s brother?”

He removed his hand from his coat pocket and extended to her, eyes shining and a tease grin on his face. “Yep, I’m Edward Elric.”

She shook his hand noticing how small her palm was near his. Edward’s eyes never left hers. “My brother mentioned a party?”

Winry let go of his hand and put her hair behind the ear, exposing her earrings. “Yes. Actually, he texted me five minutes ago to say you agreed to be my date.”

His hands returned to his pocket and he leaned on the counter. “Yeah, I’m used to go in this things and he said you needed help, so.”

Winry smiled. “I don’t mean to impose. You can say no to me, even if you can’t to Alphonse."

Edward chuckled. “The little shit will owe me one, so that’s ok.” His eyes scanned the restaurant, noticing the red walls, white chairs and small tables. “Well, you can repay me with food, if you like.”

Winry giggled, enjoying his attitude. “I’m known for being a good chef, so that’s something I can do.”

Edward smiled, his lips closed and a funny look on his eyes. “So, when is it?”

“Next Saturday. And it’s formal, so you’ll need a suit.”

“I have four of them, don’t worry.” Edward waved her, dismissing her worried look. “So, I pick you up an hour before? Is that good?”

“Hm, sure. We can call an uber from my place.”

“So, where do you live?” Winry’s head turned to the side, spotting her apartment from the big window inside the restaurant. She pointed up, to the last balcony and looked at him. “There.”

Edward grinned. “You leave across your restaurant? You front window faces the park? Seriously?”

Winry shrugged. “It’s just a public square with large trees. And I do work seventy hours a week, so it’s nice not to take public transport.”

Edward’s eyes roomed over her, noticing her tight jeans and white tank top. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Winry eyed him again, noticing how charming Edward was. From all the dates Alphonse could find, she was pretty sure this was the best so far.

“Here, take my number. We can keep in touch in case anything happens.” Edward smiled bigger at her words and retrieve his phone from his back pocket.

After he saved the number, Edward stepped forward, leaned down – _he is a head taller than me, jesus_ – and gave her cheek a small kiss. “See you Saturday, Miss Rockbell.” and left the restaurant before Winry could say anything, leaving behind his expensive perfume.

Tall, charming, handsome and hitting on her? Yeah, Winry definitely was looking forward to the party now.

* * *

Finishing applying her auburn lipstick, Winry heard a horn that could only be Edward. He texted her twenty minutes ago to say he was on his way and she took one last look on the mirror.

She was wearing a champagne dress, with thin straps and a sharp neckline. The fabric was soft and light, fell like a wave to the floor and was so silky that Winry couldn’t wear a bra with it. She tied her hair in a sophisticated bun, leaving only a few strands loose.

She hated to admit, but she had spent a small fortune on that Prada dress, and her high heels. Looking back to herself, she had no guilty about it; it was worth it. She was hot and feeling beautiful.

Winry took the small bag – matching the dress and fitting only her keys and phone – and went down the stairs. Her building was old one – what Winry loved it because it gave personality – but that also meant six floors of stares to climb and descend every day.

Once she finally reached the door and stepped outside, she saw Edward looking mesmerizing in a three-piece black suit. He was leaned against the car, hands on his pocket and looking at his shoe. He looked up at the sound of the door and he stepped forward, extending his hands towards her.

“Thank you, is quite difficult to walk with this dress.” Winry took his hand, moving the hem of her dress so she wouldn’t step on it.

“So, I won’t let go of you hand the whole party.” Edward had a playful look on his eyes and a smile on the corner of his lips.

Winry chuckle and looked at him. “This sounds like a great plan.” Noticing the driver behind them in the black Mercedes she pointed. “Let’s go?”

“Wait a second,” Edward took a step back, holding Winry’s hand high. His eyes roomed over her, from top to bottom, noticing her red lips and the silver bracelet on her wrist.

“What?” Thirty seconds later and he was still staring, Winry’s cheek started to flush with embarrassment.

“You look gorgeous.” Winry grinned, trying to contain her smile. She was sure her cheeks were completely red.

“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Edward smiled and opened the car door for her.

In the three days after Edward showed up at her restaurant, they exchanged a few text messages. First, about the location of the party, and then about her restaurant and his job. 

As it turns out, Alphonse was not mentioning his brother’s look on her text message when he said model. Edward was actually a model, who had worked in perfume campaigns and clothes and even paraded in Paris Fashion Week for some big designer a few times. Although, when she figured this out and went to tease him, he said he preferred to work with photos rather than parades.

Looking at his profile inside the car, Winry could see how his model career was a successful one. Edward was the definition of beautiful, and hot with that body – Winry had googled his name and found one photo of him shirtless and _oh my god_ – and with his badass take-no-shit attitude, he was a _great_ combo.

He was also so funny and smart and nothing Winry would have expected from Alphonse’s brother.

As usual, for a party in that magnitude, had a resemblance of red carpet and Winry and Edward were forced to pose for pictures in their entrance. Names confirmed by the maître and Winry whistled in surprise when she entered the main hall.

“You never been to fancy party, right?” Edward was watching her closely, while she couldn’t move her eyes from the biggest chandelier she had ever seen.

“No, not really. I grew up in a farm and my restaurant is fancy but nothing like _this._ ” They were moving slowly, Winry’s hand linked to Edward’s elbow.

“They usually do this for award or something.” He stopped to take a glass of champagne from the nearest waiter.

“That is exactly what we are doing here.” Winry twisted her neck, looking at people’s faces and didn’t recognize anyone at the party but that was nothing new. Her restaurant might be chic but her circle of friends were very normal people.

“Really? Who’s the award winner?” Edward took a sip of his glass, turning his head towards her expectantly.

Winry raised one eyebrow and smirked. “Well, me.”

Edward almost spilled his drink, clearly not expecting that. “ _What?”_

Winry couldn’t help but laugh out loud from his red face. “Didn’t you brother tell you? I won my second Michelin star.”

“Holy shit,” Edward stared her wide eyes. “Your _second_ Michelin star? How old are you?” His eyes once again gaze her face, more closely this time.

“Hm, I’m twenty six.” She looked at him expectantly for his reaction.

Edward smirked, his eyes shining. “Damn girl, gorgeous and awesome? I’m fucked.”

Winry smiled carefree and grabbed his arm tighter. She took a sip from his champagne and pushed his body with hers, looking for their table.

* * *

It turns out that prize-giving parties in France were more boring than Winry could have imagined. If it weren’t for the wine and Edward’s whispered sarcastic comments in her ear, she would have slept in her chair. Their table had only two more people, an Asian couple, that as soon the food was served, left. And the food was delicious, but this was a Michelin party, so it was expected.

Halfway through the presentation, Edward extended his right arm behind Winry’s chair and every time he leaned to speak those hoarse words in her ear, he would put his warm hand on her thigh and Winry’s temperature would go up three degrees.

She had three glasses of the fancy champagne before going up to the stage to receive her star – she needed liquid courage to speak in front of all those people – and when she fell she could feel her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. So far, the night was awesome.

After all the commotion and hugs and the _congratulations sweetie!_ from a bunch of people she didn’t know, she waited for Edward on the front stairs while he was in the toilet. When she checked her phone earlier, realizing it was barely midnight and she had only drunk five glasses of wine – her limit for getting to _too_ drunk was eight – she mentioned he didn’t need to take her home, hoping he would contradict her. What he did in the moment the words came out of her mouth.

When the driver stopped in front of Winry’s apartment, she woke up suddenly, not realizing she had fallen asleep with her head on Edward’s shoulder. He looked down, his eyes focused on her lips “You’re home, Michelin princess”

She smiled weakly and hold his eyes as she got out of the car. Before she could turn around and leave, she looked at him expectantly, staring those golden eyes in that starry night. Edward had his hands on his pocket and a peaceful expression on his face, as if he knew she was making up her mind and he had all the patience to wait for her answer to the unspoken question.

She stepped forward, almost touching him now and asked in a whispered voice, “Do you want to come in?”

Edward turned down at the front window and said something to the driver. When he turned back to Winry he had a smile on his face and his hand extended to her. “Need help in those heels?”

The driver left while she took Edward’s hand for support. “We have six floors of stairs, I’ll take off this heels the moment we stepped through that door.” 

Edward started to laugh but stopped when he slipped through the door. “Shit, it is _six_ floors."

Winry giggled and supported her weight on his shoulders. All the way up, she was considering if this was a good idea. But since that first whisper in her ear about the green dress of the host with his hand on her thigh, she was wanting Edward Elric more than her Michelin star. 

She unlocked her apartment and walked to the living room, opening the front window. Started to take off her earrings and her bracelet when she turned around and noticed Edward standing in the middle of the room, eyeing her closely.

Her apartment was a loft with no divisions between the spaces, which made possible to see the double bed behind the sofa. After placing her bag on the table, she walked slowly to him and stopped when their noses could almost touch. She took a deep breath, letting his perfume fill her nose and licked her lips.

Edward’s eyes followed the movement, burning on her skin, his lips parted slightly. He was breathing hard, his words coming out hoarse. “Are you drunk? I don’t fuck drunk woman.”

Winry grinned, her slips almost touching his. “Not really, I’m just light. What about you?”

Winry would never know the answer because in that moment Edward’s lips crashed against hers, in a hungry kiss. One arm wrapped around her small frame, his warm hand holding her the exposed skin from her dress. His other hand grabbed her neck, sticking his fingers in her hair and undoing her messy bun. Winry returned the kiss, grabbing his neck and pressing her whole body to his.

Fuck, she felt like he wanted to devour her, his lips warm and his tongue battling against hers. Edward started to walk backwards, trying not to hit anything and still kiss Winry, and when he finally reached the bed, he pushed her forward.

She fell, her dress all wrinkled and breathing hard, staring back at him with her lips glistening. He was all tall and dark and handsome in her dark room and he looked at her like she was a Christmas morning.

“See something you like?” Winry teased him, a grin on her face. Edward began to undress himself, first his tie, then the suit jacket and his shirt. All his photos did nothing compared to the real thing. “Shit, you have a six pack?” 

Edward grinned, a lascivious look on his face. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you since you leaned down to greet that lady” His hands began to travel her legs, pushing her dress up while he knelt before her. “I could see the curve of your breast and I have a boner ever since.”

Before Winry could respond or flush from embarrassment, Edward had pushed her dress all the way up from her legs, exposing her cunt. “ _Fuck,_ you’re not even wearing underwear?”

Winry gasped at his breath on her clit, he was so close he could almost taste her. “It doesn’t go well with dress.”

“Thank fuck.” Edward gave small kisses inside her thigh, biting lightly, making Winry shiver. She was already wet from all the drinking and his lingering touches.

“You don’t have to-” Winry gasped, her voice breathy. “I’m not going down on you-”

Edward chuckled slightly, feathering his fingertips over her skin. “I don’t eat pussy as favor, princess.” He pushed her knees up and hooked his arms under her thighs, parting them for his mouth.

Edward gave a long lick, kissing her pretty pussy, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue over her clit. Winry gasped, her hands shooting for his hair and messing his ponytail. Her hips began to rock with the strokes of his tongue and Winry tried to focus on her breathing, trying to make it last.

After a moment Edward backed off and pushed one finger inside her, then he bent his head to the side and started to suck her clit between his lips. He could feel how tight and wet she was, and he moaned against her. Within seconds, Winry was coming, her pussy clenching around his fingers and chills over her body. Edward continued licking until her body was limp on the bed.

He pushed himself up, noticing her rosy cheeks and heavy breathing, one of the straps of the dress fell off her shoulder, making her the most beautiful sight Edward has ever seen.

When Winry opened her eyes, he was there, with his golden eyes and pretty smile, staring at her patiently. “Do you still want to?” His voice was barely a whisper in the darkness.

“Fuck?” Winry asked, pushing herself up to remove her dress. Edward helped her, throwing the expensive thing on the couch and finally noticing her pretty pinky tits. “Do you have a condom?”

Edward took a condom out of his wallet – Winry was glad he didn’t put up a fight with it, most guys always complained when she mentioned a condom – and started to unbuckle. Winry leaned back enjoying the show, this handsome guy who happened to be cool and smart and funny and also liked eating her out.

Edward pushed his boxers down and tore open the foil packet. “You’re beautiful.”

Winry couldn’t help but notice his dick. “You’re big.” She couldn’t think anything else to say. Judging from its red and engorged state, he had a boner since she greeted that woman.

Edward leaned down, kissing her hip bone before moving to her lips and ask in insecure whispered voice. “Can I fuck you from behind?”

Catching her lips between her teeth, she nodded. “Yes.”

Edward sat on his haunches as Winry rolled onto her stomach, pushing up on all fours. He grabbed her ass something his palm over it and murmuring something too low for Winry to understand. She curved her back, her weight sustained by her elbows, her face near touching the sheets.

Edward lined his cock and pushed her from behind. He went on a slow pace, making sure she was used to it before he started to speed up, moving at a punishing rhythm while her moans grew louder.

“ _Fuck,_ Winry, you feel so good.” He gasped, breathing hard. Her moans were louder but she didn’t care. Edward bent forward, his lips gazing her shoulder while his hand sneaked for her tits, pinching hard her nipples.

It felt too good, his cock coming in and out, his heavy breath on her ear, his hands all over her. With all her drinking and her early orgasm, Winry was too sensitive. Without warning, she came, her entire body shivering and her moans being muffled by the sheet.

Her cunt clenched tightly around Edward, his moans were even louder. “Oh fuck, that’s it, Winry.” He hold as long as he could but with her wetter and tighter than before, Edward started to pound into her, closing his eyes and giving himself to his release.

As he came, he continued to stroke himself inside her, not wanting to end, filling the condom with his cum. Once he was sure he was done, he secured the base of the condom and pulled out of her, following to her bathroom.

Winry was all sweaty and tired from all the activies. When Edward came back with a glass of water, she was in the same position, her skin flush and breathing hard. 

“You okay, Win?” Edward leaned down, looking for her eyes, wondering if she felt asleep. She hummed and stared back at him, noticing the glass on his hand. He gave it to her, his eyes following the few drops falling on her chin and her breasts.

Reassured, Edward climbed into bed with her. “Do you mind if I sleep here?” he lay down behind her. Winry turned, her head resting perfectly between his neck and shoulder, her leg on top of his. Edward took as a _no_ and closed his eyes, hugging her.

* * *

Winry woke up startled by the loud noise of the door slamming. She was lying on her stomach, naked, with the morning sun seeping through the window. When she looked up, she noticed Edward wearing nothing but her light pink robe with strawberries.

She smiled at the sight. He looked completely at easy, her _fight like a girl_ mug in his right hand and the newspaper on his left, his hair was down looking like a golden cascade.

Her voice was hoarse when she said. “Your legs look so nice like this.”

His head snapped from the paper, noticing her awake for the first time. He grinned. “There was a knocking at the d oor and this was the first thing I grabbed.”

He sat down next to her, smelling like soap and fresh coffee. “Did you shower?”

“I hope that’s ok,” Edward looked a little guilt while Winry took the mug from his hand, taking a sip.

“I was going to ask you to take on with me, actually.” She smiled, her eyes teasing him.

“Well, in that case, I can take another, I didn’t wash my hair.” His hands moved through her hair, his touch light like a feather and so gentle, it made Winry’s heart squeeze.

Pointing with her head at the newspaper, she asked. “Anything good?”

Edward turned to her, showing the page he was looking. “You can say that.”

Winry stared at her photo with Edward from last night, taken in their red carpet, with Edward looking charming with a grin on his face and his right arm around her waist and Winry smiling easy, looking gorgeous on her dress. And below was a full article about them.

 **Lucky at the cards, unlucky in love?**

Not to our dear Winry Rockbell. Last night, the young prodigy, who just received her second Michelin Star at the age of twenty six, showed up with the handsome Edward Elric, a known model in the streets of Paris. As the sources said, both were very smiley and touchy through all party. And I don’t know who is the lucky one, our dear Rockbell who was by far the most beautiful in that party or the ravishing Elric in a black suit. Can you imagine what their kids will look like?


End file.
